greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Cerzimon
Born Peter Galford, he was the youngest son of a humble scribe in Dalaran. He was sent to study with the Archivists because his family could not support him. Under the Archivists, he was renamed Cerzimon. Cerzimon grew up a loyal devotee and student to the Archivists, helping them preserve and study the prophecies. Eventually, Cerzimon uncovered a worrying prophecy that said that the pagans would enact a genocide against Lightists unless the pagans were prevented from doing so. Cerzimon smuggled the relevant prophecies out and tried to warn somebody of importance. Unfortunately, he gave them to Emberstone of the Council of Six. Using the prophecies, Emberstone organized the Perfectibilist Summit in which the Lightists swore to prevent a genocide of Lightists by conducting a genocide of pagans instead, under a Bright Prophet. Cerzimon confronted Emberstone over this, but Emberstone blasted him in the head and left him for dead. However, Cerzimon survived, remembering little more than his name. He was found by Thomas Marden who raised him as a priest of the Holy Light. The Great War The Esarim came about as a result of King Alford Menethil's desire for a more efficient Inquisition. Upon request, Archbishop Thomas Marden made several inquiries and unearthed some ancient records of my Church of the Holy Light. He believed that if they were to form the Inquisition, they would need strong men and women, free of sin, to lead it. Marden theorized that if they used the old rituals of binding, they could infuse select warriors with the Holy Light, turning them into its avatars. This process may have been used in the past by pagans to create champions of heathen gods, but in the hands of the Holy Light, it could be a miracle. Thomas took initiative on suggesting several candidates to lead this new order. One was a priest under his wing, Cerzimon, who would succeed Marden upon his death. Cerzimon was amongst the group of fifty men and women who were selected and chosen to be empowered by the ritual. They were announced to the world in a ceremony held in Lordaeron’s Capital City. As an Esarim, Cerzimon sported ornate plate mail filled with religious glyphs and even written prayers to the Holy Light, as well as all manner of weapons and shields. His eyes began to glow a golden color, and the ornaments in their armor are as brilliant as hot iron. A faint aura surrounded him, at times looking like a halo and long Light-based tendrils extended from his back, giving him the appearance of having wings that slowly waved to a non-existent wind. Cerzimon was assigned by Alford Menethil, upon the request of Skirvar Thaurissan, to accompany the dwarf to Caer Darrow where he would use the power of the Holy Light to heal the long-afflicted High Thane of the Dwarves, Gudrun Anvilmar. He was accompanied by Skirvar’s retinue and a company of the Perinany Legion. Category:Characters Category:Lightists Category:Humans Category:Deceased (at current point in game)